


shitty soulmate

by Anonymous



Series: Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Gen, I HAVE TO REPEAT THIS MULTIPLE TIMES BECAUSE, IK THAT THERE WILL BE SOME PEOPLE, No beta we die like Wilbur at the finale, Platonic Soulmates, Reader Insert, Soulmate AU, Tommy-centric, WHO DONT THINK IT IS PLATONIC, You can hear what you soulmate is singing to, this is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: AYO EVERYONE! THIS IS A PLATONIC SOULMATE AU! I AM NOT SHIPPING TOMMY WITH THE READER! THANK YOU FOR COMING TO MY TED TALK!(also check the notes please and thank you)Tommy's soulmate won't stop listening to "I'm in love with an E-Girl" during his stream and he's starting to get tired of it.
Relationships: I REPEAT - Relationship, Platonic Relationships - Relationship, Tommy & Reader, platonic - Relationship, this is platonic - Relationship
Series: Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 274
Collections: Anonymous





	shitty soulmate

**AYO EVERYONE! THIS IS A PLATONIC SOULMATE AU! I AM NOT SHIPPING TOMMY WITH THE READER! THANK YOU FOR COMING TO MY TED TALK!**

**(also check the notes please and thank you)**

Tommy groans and drags his hands down his face as the same song plays in his head for the 10th time in a row. Tommy drops his head onto his desk and ignores the worried messages in his chat and donations. 

“Tommy? Are you ok?” Tommy hears Wilbur’s voice through Discord. Tommy groans and glares up at the camera. “Why did you have to release that stupid song “I’m in love with an e-girl” because this is just torture.” Tommy mumbles. Wilbur makes a confused sound and Tommy looks over at his third monitor where he had his stream pulled up. 

“What do you mean?” Tommy sits back up and leans into his chair. “My soulmate has been singing the song on repeat for the longest time.” Wilbur falls silent before he launches out of his chair laughing. 

“Yes! Suffer Tommy! Suffer!” Tommy groans even more and looks over at the chat who are all laughing with Wilbur. Tommy pouts playfully at the chat. “Chat! You’re supposed to be on my side! Tell my soulmate to stop singing this song!”

In another bedroom, you sit there in shock as you watch Tommy’s stream. You had been singing that song for the longest time while you were watching Tommy’s stream. Making sure this wasn’t a coincidence, you start to sing another song. You pull up the lyrics of the song “Fuck you” by Lily Allen just for reference. 

You watch as Tommy grins. “Chat! You have done it! They have stopped singing that dreaded song! I don’t know what song this is though.” You giggle, your heart beating faster in nervousness. A part of you is telling you to keep going with it while the other is nervous.  _ What if it isn’t him and your actual soulmate is hearing you sing this. _

When you finally get to the chorus, a grin forms on your face as you watch Tommy bop his head back and forth. “Fuck you! Fuck you very very much!” You sing out loud. 

On Tommy’s side, he was enjoying the song you were singing. He was about to get back to playing minecraft when this particular part of the song is heard. “Fuck you! Fuck you very very much!” Tommy gasps and looks over at the camera. 

“What the fuck!” He yells. You cackle out loud and immediately press on the donate button. Your heart is racing, you had finally found your soulmate, but all that mattered was this one donation you were about to make. Tommy continues to yell, leaving no explanation for Wilbur and his chat, before he hears another ding.

He looks over at the donation and reads ahead as the voice over reads it out loud. Tommy’s eyes widened.

**Y/N has donated $10**

ah hi soulmate. this song is called “Fuck you” by Lily Allen :). also at least i’m not the one singing all of Wilbur's songs at 3 in the morning.

Tommy screeches and looks back at the stream. He hears Wilbur laughing in the background. He deafens and glares at the chat. “Thanks for coming to the stream. Fuck you soulmate.” He clicks the end stream button and sighs. 

He grabs his phone and immediately goes to the Twitter app to make a tweet when he feels the need to check his messages. And there was the message from your username. 

He scoffs but clicks on it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> i made a wattpad! 
> 
> i havent used wattpad since 6th grade so please bear with me. i take requests on on both wattpad and here in the comment section (just saying if you want to see some specific stuff). i don't have a consistent uploading schedule so just keep that in mind. other than that, that's it. 
> 
> i actually havent ever put a hyperlink here before so hope this works out.
> 
> [wattpad link.](https://www.wattpad.com/user/anonymousbobatea)


End file.
